


dog-based barricade

by catpoop



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, RIP, Slice of Life, cosmic wolf is now Regular Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Sheith Month '18 - 15/7: HabitsHabits old, habits new. Keith and Shiro learn to live with their doggo friend





	dog-based barricade

**Author's Note:**

> from this point onwards sheith month will be a haphazard collection of fics not often in the right order and very much not on time, due to academic commitments  
> rip

On a quiet morning, Shiro enjoys waking up to a lithe body within his arms, the scent of shampoo under his nose, and the quiet rise and fall of Keith’s chest as he continues sleeping, unaware. And this was one such peaceful morning, their plans for the day starting no sooner than early afternoon. Shiro settles into the mattress, tightens his arms, and sniffs suspiciously when something yips a little too close to him for comfort.

_Is that… dog shampoo?_

“Woof!”

Pried from a comfortable sleep, Shiro blearily opens his eyes in dismay as he realises the right side of the bed has been occupied by none other than their beloved pet dog. He spits black hairs (fur, he now realises) from his mouth, leaning away as Tycho wriggles around to face him, tail wagging in playful excitement.

“Keith?” Shiro yells in confusion. “Keith!”

His boyfriend takes a moment to appear in the doorway, leaning against the wall with a tired expression on his face. One that Shiro can’t see, assaulted as he is by thirty kilos of ecstatic dog.

“Oh. You’re up. How long did it take you to realise that it wasn’t me?” Keith says wryly.

“Too long,” Shiro pants, trying to calm Tycho down for long enough that he can actually sit upright.

“Uhuh?” There’s a pause (cynical, Shiro decides) before Keith snaps his fingers loosely. “C’mere, Tycho! Here, boy!”

In an instant, Tycho spins around and barrels towards Keith, giving Shiro a moment to catch his breath before he ultimately has to rescue his boyfriend in the same way. Luckily for him, Keith is deft in his movements and deposits the dog in the corridor before quickly shutting the bedroom door. 

“There. Enjoy your one millisecond of peace.”

“Thanks, Keith,” Shiro says genuinely. Thankful for the ensuite where he can wash up with ease, Shiro wipes slobber and last night’s sleep off his face as Keith watches from the bedroom. 

“Y’know,” he begins, “I’ve been up for two hours already, just because _someone_ forgot to lock the bedroom door and Tycho prefers to sleep with you than me.” Keith has an endearing look of annoyance on his face as Shiro turns around from the sink.

He mumbles around his toothbrush, “Was that someone you?”

“…Yeah, probably.”

“And hey, how did he even push you off the bed without me noticing?”

Keith muffles a yawn. “Too cunning. Tugged at my pant leg so I was forced to go and see what he wanted, and then he jumped right into my spot the moment I got up.”

“Is he smart enough to unlock our door, too?” Shiro laughs.

“He better _not_ be.”

 

Breakfast similarly proceeds with the occasional bump or two. A little wistfully, Shiro finds himself recalling their past meals together as a pair as he watches Tycho snag his perfectly-buttered piece of toast off the table the moment he sets it down on the plate. He nearly gets Keith’s toast, too, if it weren’t for his fast reflexes. 

But the dog has been a bright spot in both their lives from the day they adopted him, with his fluffy coat, upright ears, and lolling tongue. Tycho cries piteously as Keith takes a victorious bite of toast, as though he hadn’t just swallowed Shiro’s own breakfast a second ago.

“There’s extra in the toaster,” Keith reminds him – because they’re well-prepared now, after the umpteenth time.

“Thanks, Keith.”

As Keith rinses off the various mugs and plates, Shiro takes a moment to heft Tycho out the front door, setting him down with a pat to the head and ruffle of fur before heading back inside. 

Keith addresses him with a smirk in his voice. “Time for some dog-free, adult-only antics?”

“You don’t have to keep calling it that, okay?” Shiro wrinkles his nose in embarrassment.

“Why? Are you not old enough for _this_?” He gestures at the entirety of himself with a comedic wave of the hand that is so Lance-like in its manner that Shiro has to stifle a chuckle.

“I might not be old enough for your sugar daddy fantasies, but I’m definitely old enough for whatever you’re suggesting.” Shiro barely has time to finish before Keith cuffs him about the head and tugs him off towards the nearest flat surface.

 

And of course, Tycho is a smart dog – he hears his owners having fun without him and demands to join in. It starts with a mild pawing at the door before escalating into a pained, soulful baying. Shiro cuts off halfway through a moan to stare at the front door.

“Do we really – ”

“If we don’t let him in, the neighbours will complain again,” Keith reminds him.

Shiro reaches for the closest pair of boxers and tugs them on with a sigh of resignation.

“We can go for round three when he’s asleep, okay?” Keith pats him on the thigh with a careless wave of the arm and Shiro smiles. 

“Okay.”

Tycho leaps into Shiro’s arms the moment the door opens, giving Keith enough time to sneak away and clean up before he’s spotted, too. 

They both have to admit, of course, that their quality of life’s improved with the new addition to the household. Tempting as it is to lie in bed all day, Tycho forces them to head out to the nearest park and watch in mutual appreciation as he runs laps around the grass.

“To think we could’ve spent the whole day having sex…” Keith mumbles.

“This is healthier,” Shiro reminds him, and they have to agree there’s a different kind of joy in tempting their wet dog out of a pond with treats and walking back home to the sight of him shaking water at every nearby pedestrian.

“He’s a little menace.”

“He is,” Shiro has to agree.

But there’s only an overwhelming sense of love and adoration as he watches Keith curl half-asleep into Tycho’s side later that day, the two of them clearly tuckered out after a half-day of excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading
> 
> (hes called tycho bc i once watched this animated thing at a planetarium where there was a dog called tycho in space or smth. No not a reference to tycho brahe im not that educated)


End file.
